


Tableau Of A GLOR1OUS 4DV3NTURE

by Confection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I Would Be Amenable To Seeing The Land Of Thought And Flow</i>
  <br/>
  <i>If That Was A Thing You Would Be Inclined To Do</i>
  <br/>
  <i>That Is</i>
  <br/>
  <i>If You Were To Show Me Your World</i>
  <br/>
  <i>>:D</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tableau Of A GLOR1OUS 4DV3NTURE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Kanaya and Terezi adventuring together in the Medium, bickering about fashion, compromising about fashion; finding that they're alright together, in a fashion.


End file.
